zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:MidnaChan86
Willkommen auf meiner Profilseite Über mich Hi ich bin Midna und hier einer der Admins dieses Wikis. Dieses Wiki gehört zu meinen größten Projekten. Wie du dir denken kannst, bin ich ein riesiger The Legend of Zelda-Fan! Zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren gehören ganz klar Midna und Zanto. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und seit 16.06.2016 hier aktiv. Am 15.10.2016 wurde ich zum Admin und Bürokraten ernannt. Seitdem bin ich hier in diesem Wiki neben dem Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen Wiki am aktivsten. Meine Arbeit im Wiki Ich bin hier eigentlich für so gut wie jeden Job zuständig. Natürlich teile ich aber meine Arbeit mit FairySina auf, welche mir bei Codier-Arbeiten und weiterem gerne hilft. Ich freue mich gerne über neue Besucher. Wer fragen zu diesem Wiki haben solle, kann diese hier gerne stellen! Ich freue mich über produktive Narichten. :) Meine Arbeit auf Fandom powered by Wikia Hier auf Fandom, bin ich ein normaler Benutzer, welcher in einer enormen Anzahl an Wikis aktiv ist. Dieses Wiki gehört zu meinen Hauptprojekten. Seit dem 22.01.2016 streune ich hier auf Fandom umher. Ich bearbeitet hier schon früher als unangemeldeter Benutzer, entschloss mich jedoch mich doch anzumelden. Ich vergass daraufhin für eine längere Zeit die Zeldapedia. Am 16.06.2016 machte ich hier dann meine erste Bearbeitung und am 15.10.2016 macht mich FairySina zum Admin und Bürokraten dieses Wikis thumb|314px|centre Meine Beziehung zu den Zelda-Spielen Am 17.04.2011, bekam ich mein erstes Zelda-Spiel und sammelte im Verlaufe der Jahre alle (außer zwei :() Spiele. Dieses Spiel war Majora's Mask. Ich war natürlich sofort begeistert und kaufte mir den Klassiker The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, von welchem ich genauso begeistert war. Nebenbei hab ich mir natürlich auch den ganzen Merch gekauft und die ganzen CDs gehört. Ich habe gefühlt jeden Soundtrack von Zelda mir auf mein Handy runtergeladen. Eine lange Zeit wurde mir langweilig, bis ich die Zeldapedia entdeckte, welche mir eine neue Möglichkeit gab, mein Wissen mit der ganzen Welt zu teilen. Meine Lieblingscharaktere 'Midna' Midna ist von allen Charakteren der The Legend of Zelda-Serie, mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter. Midna hatte glaub ich auch aus allen Zelda-Spielen die bedeutendste Rolle, obwohl sie auch nur so eine Art Navi war. Ich persönlich bin ein Fan von ihr und feier sie richtig. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auch einer der Gründe warum ich ihren Namen in meinen Benutzernamen "versteckt" habe. 'Zanto ' Der Usurpator. Wer kennt ihn nicht? Genau wie Midna bekam Zanto seinen ersten Auftritt in Twilight Princess. Durch seine unglaublich aufgeregte Art, machte sich Zanto eine weitere Person zum Freund. Durch seinen passenden Tod, seine verzwickte Geschichte und seinen aufgedrehten Charakter, drängte sich Zanto mit seiner Usurpator-Power auf Platz 2, direkt unter der wahren Schattenkönigin. 'Malon ' Das Mädchen aus der Lon Lon-Farm. Malen ist ein süßer kleiner Charakter, welcher mir in Ocarina of Timesehr ans Herz gewachsen ist. Vielleicht liegt das aber auch daran, dass ich rothaarige Manga-Girls super süüüüüüüß finde. Auch wenn sie eine längst nicht so bedeutende Rolle wie Zanto hat, ist sie immer noch mein dritt Lieblingscharakter. Ich habe ihr erwachsenes Comeback im Ocarina of Time-Manga selbstverständlich auch extrem gefeiert. ‘ 'Horror Kid (Charakter)' centre|303x303px Horror Kid/Majora's Maske, hat sich seit Majora's Mask sehr beliebt, bei mir gemacht. Horror Kid/Majora's Maske, war meiner Meinung nach, die Seele vom gleichnamigen Titel. 'Prinzessin Zelda' centre|303x303px Nachdem ich sie in Breath of the Wild gesehen habe, hat sie sich endgültig bei mir auf Platz vier geschlagen. 'Link' centre|303x303px Frage des Tages: Sag mal, hast du wirklich Link bei deinen Top 10 vergessen?????? Die Antwort lautet schlicht und einfach: Nein! Link ist und bleibt wahrscheinlich meine Nummer fünf. Wir haben um die 15 Spiele zusammen erlebt. Da kann man doch unseren Helden den fünften Platz gönnen. ;D Meine Lieblingsspiele 'Twilight Princess HD' centre|300x300px Schon allein der GameCube sowie der Wii-Teil ist in meinem Besitz. Auch bevor das gelungene HD Remaster des besten Zelda-Spiels der Welt rauskam, habe ich mir bereits die Versionen vorher gekauft. Die HD-Grafik, sowie die Ausbesserung der Fehler hat mir sehr gefallen. Die Geschichte war auch der Hammer. Es gibt nichts, was ich an diesem Meisterwerk nicht mag. :) 'Majora's Mask' Folgt... Projekte *Zora-Rüstung (anstehend) Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Administrator Kategorie:Bürokrat